User blog:ClayHuang158/Vodasse
Vodasse, the Relentless Hunter, is a champion that I decided to make for no apparent reason. Abilities seconds. grant 80 bonus movement speed. |description2 = If Vodasse kills an enemy champion, he will gain an extra 200 movement speed for 2 seconds. |targeting = Huntsman's Flair is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Huntsmans's Flair does not stack. ** However, Vodasse will take stronger movement speed buffs over weaker ones. }} Vodasse dashes forward in the targeted direction, firing a modified basic attack at the closest enemy in range, prioritizing champions. This shot also deals , if any is available. |leveling = % AD}} |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting= Close the Gap is a direction-targeted dash. |damagetype= magical |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= Close the Gap will aply on-hit effects. |spellshield= Will block Close the Gap's basic attack. |additional= * Close the Gap has two damaging components. The magical component applies spell effects as a single target ability, and the physical component applies on-hit effects. ** The physical component can be , , and can miss. * Close the Gap will apply on-hit effects, both or . }} Vodasse marks an enemy as the target. Vodasse has increased movement speed when moving towards the target. He will also deal bonus true damage when attacking it with basic attacks. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 |targeting= Marked Target is a self-buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Marked Target. |additional= }} Vodasse fires an arrow in the targeted direction, hitting the first enemy struck, them and dealing damage. If the arrow hits a champion, it will also inflict for 3 seconds. The enemy champion will then leave behind a blood trail. Vodasse can follow the blood trail to gain movement speed and take reduced strengths. Also, durations are halved. Deals 175% damage to non-champions. |leveling = % AP)}}| % AP)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 |targeting= Crippling Arrow is a linear colliding skillshot that applies an on-hit effect. |damagetype= magical |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Crippling Arrow. |additional= }} movement speed, , on-hit , and will heal for % of the raw damage dealt. His basic attacks will also enemies by 15% for seconds. |leveling = |description2 = During activation, Vodasse will gain Successful Hunt stacks whenever he kills an enemy champion. Once On the Hunt’s duration is over, Vodasse will heal himself depending on how many stacks of Successful Hunt were acquired. |leveling2 = |description3 = On the Hunt lasts 8 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting= On the Hunt is a self-buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block the . |additional= * Heal refers to all types of damage, whether it is physical, magical, or true damage. }} Recommended Builds Changelog to . * Huntsman's Flair ** Bonus movement speed upon basic attacking down from 75 to 55. ** Bonus movement speed upon critically striking down from 100 to 80. * Close the Gap ** AP ratio for magic damage reduced from to . * Marked Target ** Mana cost up from to . * Crippling Arrow ** Is now a skillshot. ** Slow reduction changed from % to %. ** Damage reduced from % AP)}} to % AP)}}. ** Grievous Wounds duration reduced from 4 seconds to 3 seconds. ** No longer causes the target to bleed. ** Now deals 175% damage to minions. ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. ** Mana cost up from to . * On the Hunt ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. ** No longer grants bonus life steal. ** Now heals for % of the raw damage dealt. ** Slow strength changed from % to 15% at all levels. ** Heal per stack now has a ratio. 10 March 2016 * Huntsman's Flair ** Bonus movement speed duration upon critically striking reduced from 1 second to 0.75 seconds. * Close the Gap ** Basic attack damage down from % AD}} to % AD}}. ** Mana cost up from 35 to 45. * On the Hunt ** Mana cost down from to . 5 March 2016 * The Hunt ** Renamed Huntsman's Flair. 4 March 2016 * Stats ** Base health up from 554 to 574. ** Health modifier up from 72 to 75. 27 February 2016 * Crippling Arrow ** AP ratio reduced from % AP)}} to % AP)}}. 27 February 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions